<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writing Prompt - Nap by HotDogHowitzer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480614">Writing Prompt - Nap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogHowitzer/pseuds/HotDogHowitzer'>HotDogHowitzer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catalog [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Microfic, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogHowitzer/pseuds/HotDogHowitzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey returns home with exciting news, but decides to let sleeping dogs lie for now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Lasky/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catalog [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Writing Prompt - Nap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Audrey closed the door quietly behind her, not wanting to announce her presence just yet. As she made her way to the living room, she listened for the sound of Cadmon laughing, or her husband dictating notes for his current writing project; but the house was quiet. A few seconds later, she found out why; Giuseppe was propped up on one arm of the couch, ankles crossed, with his three-year-old son laid on his chest. Both of them were out cold.</p><p>Audrey smiled softly as she knelt down and gently took Giuseppe's glasses off, setting them aside on the coffee table, and decided to let them nap; the news that she'd been sent right back home after her pre-deployment medical could wait, much as she wanted to see his big dumb smile when she told him it was maternity leave.</p><p>She stroked her husband's close-cropped hair gently, silently lamenting the loss of his long, wavy locks. It had been his decision to shave everything, rather than just the spot required for the surgery to repair the aneurysm, and she could respect that<em>. </em></p><p><em>A small price to pay for his life</em>, she thought as she stood up and went to the bedroom to change.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>